the new member
by xxfiredragontamerxx
Summary: team 7 gets a new member and she turns out to be tracked down by someone.read to find out how this member acts and so on,AND WHOS CHACING HER :o.please R and R!srry about the bad quadily.this is my first story in all v.v
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story so don't be so hard on me ok? Thanks, so I'll just get straight to the story now.**

**Team 7 was waiting for their sensei, kakashi again. Little did they know this time they would get something surprising. sakura was daydreaming of sasuke, sasuke was leaning against a wall with his head down, and naruto was sitting impatiently. A little while later, kakashi walked into the room. sakura and naruto glared at him, "sorry, I was late because I had to.. "then, sakura and naruto yelled at him "LIAR!!!!!"kakashi said after recovering from their yelling "no, I'm not, I had to pick up a new member of our team, she's a new ninja in the village. "then he stepped to the side to reveal a girl with black and red striped hair and a black long sleeved shirt, along with black and red pants, she had part of her hair over her left also had a pale skin, which made her look like a sprit, naruto stared at the newcomer to team 7, sakura was in a daze, even sasuke was looking at her confused. After a full minute of silence. kakashi said. "this is lily, she new here. "naruto introduced everyone"hi, I'm naruto, and this is sakura and sasuke!"he said pointing to them as he talked, sakura waved. lily waved back, and sasuke was trying to inore all this. then kakashi said, "well, let's get to training now!"And everyone filed out after him, not 1 person of team 7 made a sound, not even naruto. They were all wondering why lily was here.**

**Well, that's that! =^_^=!!I'm finally making a story I had in my head for about a month! And my new laptop lets me type a chapter anytime I have an idea, I put down only the best one's though. Well, imma go now so u people can get to other things! farewell!!!=^_^=!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

heres chapter 2 and i might have a better quality soon i hope but this is what i have for not going into ill take forever so im getting to ths second chapter...

_______________________________________

chapter 2:lilys jornal

it was nighttime in kohona,the moon was high in the sky and everyone was asleep.....but not all.

lily was sitting on the foot of her bed with the moonlight on her pale face makeing her look like a had a white and gold jornal in front of her with a gold was writing on the soft white pages...

thing have went pretty well so far....but im still scared he will find long i stay the way i am...ill be fine,i hope that is.i dont think they will look in the leaf village,though one of the pepole,sasuke to be just like him only without the red and black sort of confused but im not dwelling on it.i still feel dead ill have to get used to what is going on.i still cant beieve that i pushed myself this i dont anymore that is.

she stoped there and sliped the pen and jornal under the bed and went over to the window and looked over the village,and gazed up at the moon...

a tear ran down her pale wiped it away and then walked over to her bed and went to sleep,deep inside her past...her past of lonlyness and sadness...

_______________________________________

**well,thats took me a while too but i know its not the imma go so i dont waste anyones time with my senceless jibber-jabbing!later!!!!!!!!!!=^_^=!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well,i guess this is chapter 3!yay ^_^!!!well,oh ya and Bella,u ill find out soon enough. but for now your not supposed to know yet. and thanks for the spelling correction!now,got that out of the way...to the story!

Chapter 3:lily's brother

it was Monday morning in kohona and team 7 was in its usual stance,waiting for there late sensi. and everyone was becoming more impatient by the minute. lily was leaning against a wall reading a book about the history of kohona. Naruto was eating a cup of chicken flavored ramen,sakura was daydreaming, ans sasuke was standing about 50 feet away from sakura and lily.

About an hour later,kakashi showed up and made the old lady excuse. but naruto and sakura shouted the same thing,and lily glared at him in a annoyed way.

_During training..._

team 7 ended up trying to walk up trees today. sakura,naruto and sasuke results wernt doing so good. lily however was walking up and down her tree with no problems waiting for the others to at least get to 1 Branch.

Then,something flew past her and cut a long,thin strip across her arm and she fell. everyone gasped and naruto rushed over to her and then someone appeared behind him and slashed him on the back. and he fell too. lily looked up and saw her only brother's shadow loom over her. she glared at this and said in a icy cold voice,"what are you doing her you idiot?"

well,thats that,i finally got this up cuz our Internet got turned off and we just paid it so we could turn it back on now. so so,im ending it here so I don't do any more senseless jobber-jabbing!:P bye!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The story...OK,i have nothing to say so im just going now .

Chapter 4:she hates him

"what do u think im doing here?" her brother manic (man-ick)said. lily reached for a sheath that wasn't there before and quietly pulled out and cut his ankles."dammit!"he yelled and fell on his back.

Lily rushes over to naruto and put him somewhere so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. all the rest of team 7 was staring in confused amazement. then manic came back up and stabbed lily in the back. Her vision starting going in and out of focus, then her world started going in circles,and she fainted.

_Inside the hospital of khoana..._

all of team 7 was crowded around around a bed with a girl in it with a hole in her back,it was lily. Lily started hearing strange whispering like"is she gonna be alright?"and "i hope shes ok..."

lily opened her eyes a little and bright light hit them,but her eyes adjusted to this almost redundantly ,but they did. then she opened them completely and saw naruto,sakura,and sasuke looking down on her. she asked"what happened?"naruto spoke first,"you fainted." and put a hand on her forehead. Lily inside herself was in shock. then said,"i guess I did..."she trailed off."you'll be fine in a few days,after that hole in your back heals.".lily shrugged and smiled.

Well,thats that,it was gonna be different but I changed my mind. And a suggestion gave me the idea!thanks(u know who u are!) later!!!!!!!!!!^^


	5. Chapter 5

It was sunset in khoana and lily was looking out her window,it has been about 3 days and she was back in action a thought came to her,"why did naruto put his hand on my forehead?was it just because he just cared.....or something else?"

then a voice from below her"hey lily!",she looked down and saw naruto there."naruto,what are you doing here?"she asked,"i wanted to tell you something!"he responded and jumped into her room. Naruto turned to her and said,"i just wanted to thank you for saving my a few days ago.".she looked at him and said,"it was nothing."she said

her amber eyes seemed to glisten in the golden light. then,something that even she didn't expect happened,naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sigh* im doing another chapter to get off of what happened today...v.v**

**Team 7 was just hanging around waiting for their sensi again. lily was getting faintly annoyed by this,but she had to live with it. everyone was doing the same thing as yesterday except lily,who was sitting cross-legged resting her head on her hands,thinking.**

**A while later,kakashi showed up and tried to make another loophole but, still the yells and the glares appeared on their faces. lily's eyes looked a little red today,that was very unusual. but not 1 member noticed,almost...sasuke saw the way lily's eyes had changed color and wondered why. But he tried not to dwell on this,after all it would look suspicious if he kept looking over in her eyes.**

**Today lily was a little more sharper on temper and training. And she looked......evil. whenever naruto,or other members of team 7 were around her...they would fell cold and uneasy.**

_**Nighttime in khoana and sasuke went over to lily's to ****ask her why she was different today.....**_

"**i don't want to get you into this..."lily had told him**

"**get me into what?"sasuke had pushed over and over again,but she refused to say it."if I tell you....don't get into whats going on...ok?"lily asked. sasuke had hesitated then nodded....**

**cliffhanger!!i love doing this,but I don't cuz the pepole wanna know what happens...but im doing it this time!XD. Allgerys... sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not saying anything...**

**recap**

"**if I tell you,you wont get involved in this ,ok?"lily had asked. sasuke hesitated then nodded...**

"**well..."lily had said."long ago there was a type of person that was half human and half demon,half-demons. My demon is part saber-tooth tiger and my brother,manic has a dragon. thats why we are enemies."she finished. "but you probably don't understand..."**

"**i do understand."**

"**you do?"**

"**yes"**

"**how?"**

"**i have a demon sealed inside me,so I understand how you feel."sasuke said in a cool voice. lily looked up at him,"so,i feel the same way as me."**

**lily hung her head,"i...didn't know...".**

**Then sasuke did something even lily didn't expect. he lifted her head and kissed her dead center of the lips.**

**OK,now u can probably guess what will happen if naruto and sasuke fight over lily. im writing 2 chapters today so the next one should be there.(note to self:cut down on the linkin park songs.)**


	8. Chapter 9

Ok,im not saying anything again. .

lily was at her window looking at the full moon,with the moonlight shining on her face made her look dead. 'it was this day,at this time I saw.... everything' she thought

Xx flashback to the uchila village Xx

there was blood everywhere on floor of lily's house and lily was backed into a corner with a sword in her shoulder. she looked dead but she played it. a teen boy with 2 light lines in his face and had sharingan eyes. once he had thought lily was dead he took the sword out of her shoulder and walked off.

Once lily was sure he was gone she got up with blood pouring out of her shoulder....black tainted, blood. she passed her dead parents and walked up to her room and opened a closet with a set of red and black armor,along with retractable claws.

she put all of this on and took 2 swords that were hidden under her bed and put them in sheaths on her back. And put amber contacts inside her red and black eyes. then jumped out of the window and walked out of the village.

Xx end flashback Xx

a tear ran don lily's face with all those memories rushing trough her head...

ok,i had to do this all over again cuz my brother erased my chapter to piss me off. but im ok now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok,im srry that I havent been updateing in a long time cuz ive been buzy on akatsuki chat on making a rpc named waterfall. but here another chapter.**

**It was Saturday afternoon in khoana and there were shouts comeing from a ally,**

"**back off shes mine,u emo idiot!!!"**

"**i am not emo!!!"**

"**yes you are!!"**

"**no!,you really need to get away from her!!!"**

"**i saw her first!!!"**

"**i talked to her first"**

"**no,u didnt!i did!!!"  
**

**the children responsible for this were sasuke and naruto fighting over a girl name lily(sound like uve hard it be4!).**

**Lily was away in a forest for the day picking berries.**

_**With lily...**_

**lily was strolling down a forest path with a basket full of ramdom berries,and a few berry she wasnt worring about anything,little did she know that she would see someone from her memory that she hated so.**

**Then,she felt a little chill down her looked around but didnt see ,she had felt that before but cant remember where.**

**then something appeared behind her and hit the back of her ankles felt weak,she tried to stay awake but the hit was too fell onto the forest floor,and fainted."do you think we got her?" said a voice."i thought she wasnt dead,and she wasnt."said another.**

"**well,we better get her..."said the first voice. The first person picked her up,swung her on his back and started walking in the opposite direction.**

**Done finally!!!my cpu caught a virus today but its gone now!^_^ and school will be starting soon so im trying to get the most chapters in as I ,oh,btw u can see what I have made on 123!^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok,another chapter cuz I got nothing to do today...so im bored.

**When lily woke up she had chains on her ankles and wrists,and chains all over her. she couldn't move. she looked around,it looked dark and Grey. she was against a stone wall.**

"**so,you faked it. you turned out to be more slick than I thought."said a voice,a cold blooded voice. lily recognized that voice at once,she closed her eyes calmly and said,"yes,i guess I was."**

**a man in a akatsuki cloak appeared in front of the wall lily was hung on. a man with red eyes and lines on his face.**

"**What do you want me for,itachi?" she asked in her murderous voice.**

"**because..."**

"**because why?"**

"**isn't it obvious"**

"**whats obvious?"**

"**dont you get it?"**

"**get what?"**

"**you will just be in the way,so I need to get you out of the way..."**

"**and how does the happen?"**

"**i just kill you after I get what I need out of you..."**

"**like I would give anything to you,you idiot."**

"**dont call me that,or ill just tighten those chains on you." **

**the chains were tight enough on lily,so she didnt say anything after that. Lily knew exactly what itachi wanted from her,a pendant that was made out of chakura and said to kill anyone who touched it.**

"**like you will ever get it!"lily protested. Itachi responded t this coolly,"ill just have to take it by force if I have to,i will."**

**stoping there!me no go no furthur! chapter will be a little bloddy if ya know what I ,later!!:DDD!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Me say nothing...too bored...*yawn*

Recap..

lily was chained to a wall and itachi wanted a pendant from her.

Lily had the pendant around her neck,"like I said,if I have to take it by force...i will"said he jumped up and riped the pendant off lily's pepole who were uchilas didnt die when they had the gave them power.

"give that back!"yelled replyed in a cool voice that mede lily throw even more hate over to itachi,"now,this is mine I have no use for you now".

Lily tried to break the chains that held her to the ,before she knew teeth started growing into fangs,saber tooth fangs... and her nails were turning into eyes turned cat-like and red.

"so this is why she wears this pendant"itachi thought. lily dissappered and reappeared behind itachi and took the pendant. then ran off,itachi went chasing after her but she dissappered.

Ok,i have to stop her cuz I have to go to bed,imma have to go to my therapist tomorrow and its 3:00 AM.*yawn* and im imma go now!!bye everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD


	12. Chapter 12

Im just bored...

lily went as far as she could telaport. she appeared in a tree where she was was breathing heavily and she looked at what she just did.

She looked at the claws she had,she walked over to a river not far from stared at what she had become,she had handled it with no closed her eyes and loosend everything went away.

Then,she started walking back to khoana.

"what the hell happened to you,lily!?!" ranted naruto when he saw the condition she was was beat up all over and still had chain marks on her ankles and wrists."it's a long story,naruto..."

kakashi pushed this,"tell us what happened to you?".lily then told them the whole she finshed the last part sasuke asked,"pendant...of a uchila fan?".

"ya,my mother gave it to me"

"can I see?"

"sure,be careful though."

lily handed him the uchila examined this,then handed it sliped it into her left all of team 7 went home for the night.

Ok,imma go now so im ending it I dont really know what I wanna do way bye!!!^_^!!!^_^!!!^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Soooo srry about the VERY LONG DELAY!T_T ive had soo much going on,but I managed to get a chapter in her after a very long time!enjoy!**

**After lily's kidnapping insentient she didnt go out of the village much anymore. plus,she needed to keep her pendant safe. but right after that insentient her training still didnt flaw.**

**She did extra training for the chuuin (sp?) exams. she knew these were her ticket to becoming one. and she was way past the limit of the gein(spelling again?) as kakashi said she was a gein but she had the power of a chuuin.**

**Every night these days she stayed awake thinking of a question that needed to be answered._why did itachi want my pendant?_ She thought constantly. but when she trained she pushed it aside. still only itachi saw her saber form. the others had not yet,she hope none of this interfered with the chuuin exams.**

**Ok done now!^_^ and like I said IM SORRY FOR THAT LONG DELAYY!T-T anyway have a nice day!!^_^**

**p.s: ill be making a truth or dare far naruto characters for the holidays so send in ur dares!!! and u can make them do ANYTHING U WANT!so be creative and make a threat to do if they refuse to take the dare or tell the truth. Be evil! Muaahaha! :3 merry Christmas!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK,i have had a writers block for the past year but I finally have an idea!:D**

**and here it is :3 enjoy!**

**Nighttime with a full moon hovering over kohona and lily was looking out a window of her apartment. She was staring up at this rare sight. For some reason,she felt a strange feeling...the feeling to someone watching her right in her own apartment.**

**Then the next thing she could feel was chills...evil chills. It was time,she couldn't put naruto-kun and the others in danger no walked over to her closet and put on all the armor she had,bandaged her hands,grabed her retractable claws,witch she didn't need until now. Then put a black rose on her bed with a little note beside she started to slip out of the window and jumped on top of the building.**

**She looked over kohona as if it were her own with the only violet eyes she had...witch would soon belong to someone else. Then she jumped toward the moon...but out of the village...maybe forever.....**

**heheheh done :3 I think I did nice with this 1 :D next chapter coming soon(i hope) =^_^=**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK...umm...dont ask XD  
_____________________________________________**

**slipping through the night like a sly little cat Lily went. She was as graceful as a swan would be. She didn't want to put anyone in danger no longer,she cared more about them than she did herself. and the chuuin exams were tomorrow. But she didn't want to put the others in danger ether.**

**Then she stopped dead in her tracks,she felt her neck,the pendant she wore wasn't there. she had it on when she left,so someone had stolen it...someone very sly like she was.**

**She started off again but now at a quicker pace than before,for she thought she was being followed by someone. She could probably guess who would take such a powerful pendant. **

**Then something rushed by her almost slicing into her thigh,her eyes narrowed and jumped in a nearby tree,the figure jumped in a tree opposite. Her eyes were glowing there cat-like red color. Now she had been traveling for a few days and started to speak in a different way.**

"**Who are you and what is your purpose for attacking me?!" she asked,this was here demanding and strong voice she used when on her own or in a battle. this figure replied in a cool and calm voice Lily hated so,"What would you think,Lily-Chan?"**

**Lily's eyes widened a little,shocked and thought,_He called me Lily-Chan...i only know one person that ever did __that...besides naruto...but this isn't naruto at all..._**

"**You have my pendant...Don't you?" she asked in the equally calm and cool voice and raising her eyebrows. Then the figure replied "yes...in fact I do" and held up the pendant. Lily's eyes narrowed again then said "Itachi-San...why did you want me pendant in the first place?Tell me that much...will you?".She knew it was Itachi because he was the only one who wanted her pendant.**

"**To gain power..isn't it simple?" he said. then Lily's rope snapped and her fangs started growing again**

**NO,it isn't simple...at least for someone like you..."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because,im different from you"**

"**How?"**

"**It's like good guy and bad guy,im the good guy..you are the bad guy"**

"**And how am I the bad guy in all of this?"**

"**Because...you want my pendant..that is why..."**

**Itachi looked a little surprised all of a sudden,then said "you HAVE changed,Lily-chan"**

**Lily changed a long time ago but said anyway,"Yes...i guess I have".She said this in a surprised tone,the next thing she knew Itachi was standing in front of her with her wrists pinned against the tree she was in and was saying," I like the way you change,you never get boring that way..."**

**:P OK,end of chapter nows XD**

**STAY TUNED :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**:p another chapter cuz I JUST god my Internet back up :3 heehaw XD**

**Lily used her foot claws to pull a dagger out of her shoe,Then threw it up and Itachi was forced to fall back as not to get stabbed. Lily grabbed the dagger and held it up and said "Keep away From Me..."**

"**I got what I wanted anyway" Itachi replied,then disappeared into thin air,Lily cocked her head slightly then pushed the dagger back into he sole of her shoe. Then looked toward the sky and thought;**

_**well. There goes another night...I'll get that pendant back soon enough though. I SWEAR I WILL.**_

**The sun was rising now,she looked at the mountains where a palace stood. Her parents built from scratch. It was For Lily when she grew up,she was going to hide out there so they couldn't find her,it was hidden in the forest of darkness anyway. But Lily was still unsure about what to do,Then she pushed away all the emotion she had then disappeared into the shadows.**

**Morning in Kohona and Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke was standing in front of the rose that Lily left and were reading the note she had written;**

**Dear Team 7,**

**I could not stay longer or I would of put you all in grave danger. I already put you in enough danger as it is...im sorry but if I DID stay longer,they would of found me and I didn't want that to happen. It's life,we need to live with it.**

**I'll say this and you may understand where I am,but I dont think you will...**

"**My Other Home Is a Castle In The North Of The World"**

**Forgive me,**

**Lily Of The Shadows**

**Out of ALL of team 7,Naruto was the most concerned then Sakura said in a sad yet scared tone;"Who's Lily Talking about?THEY??"**

**Naruto replied in the same tone,"I dont know...but I dont think there good people..."**

**DUN DUN DUM!**

**:P**

**thats the end nows**

**I cant tell if this is long enough or not cuz I use **

**this takes up about 3 pages or so**

**BUT I CAN'T TELL IF ITS LONG enough FOR ME!!!!!DX**

**and only uses the Arial font so you cant really tell Lily's handwriting**

**I wish you could see it tho...It's weird o.o**

**anyways**

**BYE NOWS!!!!!**

**STAY TUNED!!!!!!! :D**


End file.
